


Leave a Message at the-

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: Midnight Milkshakes [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: All the time, High School, It Sucks, Overwhelmed Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, this is just my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Overbooked schedules suck ass
Series: Midnight Milkshakes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635325
Kudos: 12





	Leave a Message at the-

**Author's Note:**

> no prompt, just overcrowded brain

“What do you mean there’s debate tomorrow?… No I can’t make it I’m running the AcaDec workshop at the elementary at 3:30 I’ve had this planned for months!” _Beep_

~~~

“Hey May what’s up?… You need me to take you to the doctor? Sure. When? … 3:00? Yeah I think I can just let me-” _Beep_

~~~

“Yo, Ned I need a favor… You’ll get volunteer hours… Yeah whatever dude I need you to fill in for me at the Junior AcaDec workshop… Yes I’m aware you hate kids, but-… No dude it’s about May!… She’s fine, she just needs someone to take her to the doctor you know how she is… Yeah thanks man I owe you one.” _Beep_

~~~

“No, Flash I can’t-… We have a debate meet? Thursday? That wasn’t scheduled… I didn’t get the update. Dude I can’t make practice, just switch me with Betty or something I don’t know!… Oh so now I’m invaluable. Because it’s against Boston or?… Yep it’s against Boston… Flash I can’t move my life around for you get over it.” _Beep_

~~~

“Mr. Harrington?… Yes sir I’m aware… But sir I… It’s a family matter-… Yes sir next week I can. What day?… I’m going on the architecture trip that day sir, I won’t be back until late!… Yes I’m aware of what I signed on for, but it’s my senior year, and I need this for my transcript if I want-… Wednesday I can, yes. Thank you sir, you won’t regret this!” _Beep_

~~~

“Hey MJ-… yes I need help with stats can you please?… NOT TOMORROW sorry sorry it’s just-… Friday is okay thank you, JJ you deserve the world.” _Beep_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
